Tired
by mrstveit17
Summary: Bella is 16 and Edward is 24. Bella cannot sleep at night and she hasn't told anyone why. Edward and her are best friends, until Edward tries to take things further and she doesn't want to. Possessive Darkward.
1. Chapter 1

Another night awake. Another night afraid. I sat in bed looking at the ceiling. I knew I would not go to sleep. I listen to the sounds of my house at midnight, when everything is eerily silent. I turned sixteen about 4 minutes ago, but I'm hoping that no one remembers. I hate it when people remember my birthday and make a big deal. It's just like any other day. I'm going to be fighting to stay awake while everyone around me is completely oblivious. Well, everyone except Edward.

Edward is my best friend. He is eight years older than me, and he is my guardian angel. Ever since I can remember, he has been the only one there for me when I needed someone the most. That is why I feel so bad about keeping secrets from him. He would never keep things from me, because he is the best friend in the world. I am a terrible friend. I don't appreciate him enough. He has helped me so much the past couple of years and he doesn't even know what he is doing.

People would probably think it was weird if they knew how close Edward and I are, but they just wouldn't understand. Edward and I have a friendship that has gotten me through the hardest times of my life. He was my brother's roommate, and now he is our roommate as I moved in with them two years ago.

My parents died when I was fourteen and my brother took me in. I feel like I am holding him back from being a normal twenty four year old, but he always insists that I'm not. Emmett is the greatest brother in the world, and he and Edward are the two most important people in my life.

There's a knock on my door. I look over and see Edward peek his head in to see if I'm awake. He should know by now that I'm always awake.

"Hey there," he says in the comforting voice that he knows I love. "I know you don't want me to say it, but happy birthday."

I roll over so I'm no longer facing him and groan. "Go away if you're going to be doing stuff like that." I know I'm being immature, but he should know better by now.

I listen to see if he is really going to leave, but I hear him walk over to my bed instead. "I don't think you really mean that." He whispers in my ear and I feel my heart start to beat erratically.

I hate when Edward gets all weird like this. We'll be having a perfectly normal day and then he starts getting all creepy. I push him away from me and reluctantly sit up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, and when I come out, you better have all traces of what day it is out of your mind." I start to get out of bed when suddenly I'm pulled back down. Edward is hovering over me and my breathing starts to pick up.

""What are you d—," But I can't finish my sentence because Edward puts his hand over my mouth.

"Sixteen. You are sixteen today. Do you know what that means?" His voice is starting to scare me.

"It means that I'm not fifteen anymore?" I squeak out trying to break him out of whatever has gotten into him.

"Oh Bella, no. It means that we can finally stop hiding our feelings now. You're sixteen and now it's safe to be honest with ourselves!" Before I have a chance to respond, his mouth covers mine. I'm so shocked that it takes me a second to respond, but only a second. I push him off of me and run to the bathroom, locking the door.

I don't know what to do. Edward is my best friend, but he is way too old for me to be involved with like that. I sink to the floor and hug my knees, trying to think of what my next move should be.

Edward starts knocking on the door, telling me to open up. "I know you're scared honey, but we can work out our feelings together!"

Tears start falling down my face as I beg him to go away. I tell him that I don't feel that way for him, and that I thought we were best friends.

"We're still best friends sweetie, but now we can be more than that!" I see the lock on the door turn, and I start to cry harder. He comes into the bathroom and starts walking towards me.

"Please just go away, don't make me call Emmett! I don't want to, you're my friend!" I try to reason with him as I really don't want to involve my brother, but I know that I might have to if things don't start going my way.

"Bella. Sweetheart. You don't want to involve Emmett. If he tried to keep us apart, I might have to do something that you and I both will regret. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

I am in shock as I look into his eyes. I cannot believe he is threatening my brother. I shake my head mutely and a smile appears on his face.

"Good. Now let's go back to bed and be mature about this." He picks me up despite my protests and brings me over to lay me on the bed.

"I'll leave you alone for now, but we'll be continuing this conversation later. And remember what I said, you don't want Emmett to get involved." He turns and leaves the room with those words and I start to sob.

I wish more than anything that I could fall asleep and leave this nightmare for a few hours, but that isn't an option. I just lost my best friend and now I have to sit here for six hours by myself until people wake up and I can be among the living once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything; I'm just playing with the characters.

A/n Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a story, so hopefully it's going okay :). Thank you for all of the amazing reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Some people are asking why she can't sleep, but that will be revealed later on in the story. Thank you so much for reading my story!

At seven o'clock the next morning, I officially got up for the day and took a shower. I didn't want to leave my room until Edward was gone, but who knows when that might be. I hear Emmett shuffling around in the kitchen, so I figure it will be at least safe enough to eat breakfast in peace.

I walk out to the kitchen and am immediately wrapped up in a giant hug that leaves me gasping for breath.

"Emmett, let me down!" As soon as I say it, he lets me go, but he still has a face splitting smile that is in no danger of disappearing.

"Happy birthday sis! I can't believe my little sister is already sixteen!" He says these words with pride in his voice that makes my heart swell. Even though our lives are not the easiest, I know that Emmett is as happy as he can be while living with me and Edward.

I don't have the heart to let him down, so I plaster a smile on my face and thank him. We sit down to eat some delicious pancakes and bacon that Emmett has prepared and talk about what we are going to do today.

We are smiling and having a pleasant breakfast when I freeze mid-laugh. I can feel Edward behind me and I want to be as far away from here as possible. Normally seeing Edward in the morning would be the best part of breakfast, but now I want nothing to do with him.

"Good morning Bella." He says pleasantly in a deceivingly sweet voice. "I hope you slept well, and happy birthday." Emmett doesn't know that I do not sleep because I don't want him to worry about me. And although Edward knows that I don't sleep, he doesn't know why. Nobody knows. I don't even let myself think about it.

"Thanks Edward," I mumble out, trying to talk to him as little as possible. I start to eat again when Emmett announces that he has to leave for work. I start to panic a bit as I realize that means Edward and I will be left alone. I scramble to think of an excuse to leave, but my brain can't think of one quick enough.

Emmett kisses the top of my head and wishes me a happy birthday one more time before leaving the house to go to work. My whole body goes stiff and I can feel Edward watching me.

My body starts working again as I race out of the kitchen, trying to get to my room before he can catch me. I am starting to slam the door, when he catches it and shoves his way into the room.

"Don't be difficult Isabella." He says to me in a frighteningly quiet voice. He starts to walk towards me, but with every step forward he takes, I am taking one backwards.

Pretty soon however, I am backed against the wall and he is still coming forward. I slide down the wall and hide my face in my knees while I try not to cry.

"Please just leave me alone Edward, I promise I won't tell Emmett, just leave me alone." My voice is muffled as I say this, but he can hear every word I say.

"Why would I want to do that sweetie? Our relationship has only just begun!" He seems genuinely upset, but I don't care at the moment. All I want is for him to go away. I know he isn't going to leave any time soon however.

Edward inherited a rather large amount of money as well as a whole company after his parents passed away three years ago. He was too young to take over back then, but he went to business school and is now at the head of the company. He decides his hours and he has no one to answer to. He is also the reason that we can afford such a nice house for the three of us.

He grabs me by the tops of my arms and pulls me so I'm standing. He roughly pushes me against the wall and starts to kiss me against my will. I push against his chest, but he isn't having any of that. His hand goes to the bottom of my shirt and he starts to lift it up.

The moment his hands touch my stomach however, I completely freak out. My mind rushes back to two years prior and I claw and bite until I feel the touch go away. I can hear myself screaming, but I can't stop. All I can think about is what happened to me and I want desperately to fight these memories.

I gradually start to calm down and I hear Edward pleaded with me to be quiet. I breathe in and out until I am completely aware of where I am once more.

"What the hell was that?" Edward yells, but I only shrink away from him as much as I can. "Does this have to do with why you won't sleep?"

I refuse to look at him and wipe my eyes of the left over tears. I will not talk to him about this. He has tried before, and he can try again, but I refuse to give in to his questions. I am not going to go back to those memories voluntarily.

"You need to tell me what the hell happened to you, or else there are going to be some major consequences." He tells me as if I am a five year old.

I look up at him at that and say in an icy voice, "I will never tell you anything. You can do anything in the world to me, but my lips are going to be sealed forever."


End file.
